But Him
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Relena goes down a street in the dark part of the city, and encounters a stranger in the night that she recognizes...but something goes horribly wrong as she tries to walk home...dark fic, poem fic....(Chapter 2 Up) Discontinued
1. Black Rose

A/N: Well. . . thankyou, Chels, for inspiring this. I commend you on this poem, Chels, and hope that you do many more good works such as this. Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of it's characters. So don't sue. Warnings: Rape, Blood, Cussing, Angst Rating: R  
"But Him" Poem Written by Chels Discordia: Fic Written By Lavender Darkflame: Stepping Lightly,  
  
Not a care.  
  
A sense of danger,  
  
Hangs in the air.  
  
I sighed slightly. . .my friends were late again. It is already night, and I was just walking along the street in front of the theatre. Damnit, I told them to pick me up an hour ago. Well, I started heading home, walking along the dim street. It was starting to get dark, the stars hardly being able to be seen because of the large buildings of this city. It wasn't too far, and I thought that I could make it, even though I was walking through the dirty, filthy part of town. Thanks guys. This really was making me feel safe.  
  
Single Lamp Posts,  
  
Little Light.  
  
I leaned against a lamp post, the light pouring down upon my small, frame; my hair golden in the light, it hung down to my knees, my best asset. I sighed a bit, crossing my arms, thinking about my friends, and how I was going to kill them once I got home. . .if I get home.  
  
Calloused hands,  
  
Stole you that night.  
  
A dark figure came up behind me, tapping me on the shoulder. "Hello." The voice said. I couldn't make out his face, or many of his features, because he was silhouetted against the night so perfectly, and against the light of the lamp. "Hello. . ." I returned, my voice quavering a little. No one else was around, and I was scared, I must admit. "I know where your friends are." His voice deep, masculine, and threatening, as he drew nearer, letting me see his face. It was that of a Chinese man, him having one scar across his face, as if from a scar. "Oh? Where?" I asked, backing up a little. I hadn't remembered him being like this. . .what about his job with the Preventers? What had happened to him? His face turned up in a terrible smirk. "Come with me." He replied, then grabbed my arm in a rough touch, making me squeal out in pain. He was strong, though he looked decrepid now. . .and dirty. "No!" I yelled, kicking out at him, my heel hitting the side of his calf. To no avail, he snickered darkly, as I was led into a. . .still darker, alley, away from the street lights.  
  
Broken Light,  
  
Shattered Dreams.  
  
Dead Of night,  
  
Silent Screams.  
  
No one knew,  
  
You walked that Night.  
  
No one knew,  
  
But Him.  
  
He held up a dagger to my throat, pushing me up against the wall with his dirty arm across my chest, and smirked, throwing me down upon the concrete of the alley, hard, my head hitting against it. I screamed out in pain, as I felt the blood come from my head, matting my blonde hair. It would take forever to- I felt a sting across my face as he slapped me, making my head turn back onto the concrete, then a gag pulled across my mouth. "Shh. . .now be good, and this might not hurt as much." He smirked, and flipped me over, his knees upon the tops of my thighs, as he grabs my hair, pulling my head back. "Don't make a sound, you are going to love this." I widened my eyes, and squirmed slightly. He can't do this to me! Does he not know who I am? Does he not know. . .oh. . .why is this happening to me. Why. . .in the Sanc Kingdom? I squirmed until I felt a blade pressed to my neck, nicking my skin, the blood sliding down my throat to the dank ground below, that I was pressed against. Then, I froze, not wanting further injury to come to myself. I brought a hand up, and tried to wrench his hand away from my hair, it feeling as if he would rip it out as tight as he was holding it. He then pushed my head to the ground, and tied my hands behind my back. I felt him then take his knife, and begin to cut off my clothing. . .making me double my efforts, though they were nill, feeling my skin being cut with the blade. . .dreading the later cut that will come, tears sliding down my face by now, my poor body trembling.  
A hand held close,  
  
Spreading Fear.  
  
A choking sob,  
  
Bring forth the tears.  
  
Pinned you down on,  
  
Cold Concrete.  
  
Roaming hands,  
  
Rising heat.  
  
He then cut my pants off, rolled me over, and spread my legs. I looked up at him. He did not look into my eyes, just came down with his hands, roaming, tears still coursing down my cheeks, me nearly choking on my sobs.  
  
Broken Light,  
  
Shattered Dreams.  
  
Dead of Night,  
  
Silent Screams. He unzipped his pants, and thrust into me, braking me. . . the burning pain over taking me, as he thrust into me again and again, me bleeding profusely from there, my body shaking as he continued his decent upon it.  
  
No one knew you,  
  
Were raped that night.  
  
No one knew,  
  
But Him.  
  
"Yeah. . .Yeah. . . Yeeaaahhhhh. . . . . .MMmmm. . . .that's good." He smirks, as he finished in me, the sweat pouring off of our bodies, in the heat of the night.  
  
He pulled out,  
  
Blood all around.  
  
Left you broken,  
  
on the ground.  
  
a short laugh,  
  
a wicked smile.  
  
"That you sweetie,  
  
It was worth while."  
Broken Light,  
  
Shattered Dreams.  
  
Dead of Night,  
  
Silent Screams.  
  
No one knew you  
  
Walked that night.  
  
No one knew you  
  
were raped that night.  
  
No one knew you  
  
conceived that night.  
  
No one knew,  
  
an angel died that night.  
  
No one knew,  
  
No one knew,  
  
No one knew,  
  
But him.  
Owari. A/N: Reviews are accepted! 


	2. Pink Carnation

~*~*~*~  
  
But Him  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, after a very long wait here is chapter 2....and other chapters will come!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any characters, or such that are associated with it. So don't sue.  
  
Rating (For This Chapter): R  
  
Warnings: Fluff, Cussing, Angst  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I wake up later...surrounded by the comfort of my room. There is pink everywhere...my favorite color. Even though I see this prettiness all around, there is still no joy in it. My body aches, as I begin to remember what had happened....was it last night? How long had I been out for?   
  
Sitting up, I wince. Damn...I hurt all over. Especially....  
  
Oh no....Oh God...what had happened? He had took my virginity in the alley...and now was I....was I pregnant? Did I carry his child? Trembling, I clutched at my stomach, feeling nausea begin to take me. Getting out of bed, and rushing to the bathroom, I vomitted profusely. "Oh, no....no..." Sobbing, I continued to vomit, until it came to dry heaves, my stomach wretching against itself.   
  
"Miss Relena, you're up?" A voice came...one of my servants...Mary, I think that's what her name is. She came in, looking at me, holding my hair back gingerly.   
  
"Mary...oh God, Mary....he...he..." I turned around, sobbing against her. I couldn't believe he had done this to me. I mean...I was hoping to save it for...for Heero... but now...I don't even know if I'm..pregnant..  
  
"I know, I know, Miss Relena....." She said, stroking my hair, as I hugged her. "We have to get you into the shower...the person that found you is wanting to speak with you..."   
  
Numbly, I nodded. "Alright.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damnit, Wufei....why did you have to do this to her?" I grumbled, pacing the floor. I had found her, about an hour after that idiot got done with her. She had been a mess....bleeding everywhere, her body shivering uncontrolably. And her crying profusely, not knowing where she was, or who I was...  
  
Idiot Chinese bastard! He will pay! I will teach him not to do that to any woman again! I will make sure that he won't be able to!   
  
Standing, I went into her room, where Mary was combing her hair gingerly. "Mary...please leave." I said softly, as the servant-girl quietly left the room, leaving us alone.  
  
Hearing Relena whimper, I softly touched her shoulder. "Oh, Heero...." She said, turning around, and looking at me, hugging me tightly, and sobbing. "Mary told me....I'm pregnant..."   
  
Shit....damnit...fuck....  
  
Biting my lip, I lightly caressed her hair. "Shhh...Relena....You need your sleep, baby...." I said, my voice wavering incremently. I couldn't let her see my rage..it might make her afraid of me...   
  
She nodded, and laid down on the covers. "...Heero?" She said softly, as I sat next to her.  
  
"Yes, Rel-Rel?"   
  
"You still love me, right?"   
  
Oh, baby....You don't know how much. "Yes, I do, Rel-Rel...never think that I don't..." I smoothed the golden locks back from her face...and watched her until she slept. How could anyone disturb, maul, or hurt such a lovely creature as this?   
  
When she went to sleep, I got ready. I am going to make him pay....if it's the last fucking thing that I do! 


End file.
